Werdos
Werdos are a type of Monster in My Singing Monsters, first added in 2.0.4. There are currently four Werdos, Parlsona, Maggpi, Tawkerr, and Stoowarb. Unlike most monsters, Werdos sing actual lyrics/words. Other monsters capable of singing actual lyrics/words include the Rare Wubbox, PomPom, Congle, Brump, Maulch, Shugabush, Kayna, Furcorn, Cybop, and Blipsqueak but they don't sing entire songs and are unable to sing in a way that tells a story. According to the "Stats" section of their Information pages, Werdos' Class is "Legendary (Werdo)". Werdos are purchased with 100 Relics. The Werdos were originally supposed be scrapped Monsters known as the Lyriks. There would be one available on each Natural Island. Song Plant Island On Plant Island, the Werdos both sing about the plants. They contribute to the following lyrics: * Parlsona: Every monster knows... how the plants grow! And every monster cares! And they know how they shape and they feed them! And they keep them alive! Let's watch plants grow! Let's watch plants grow! * Both: Everything here is alive! (X2) *'Tawkerr:' They sleep when it gets cold. And the leaves turn. They turn red and they turn gold. They need sunlight and water and earth and the air to keep them alive. That's how plants grow! That's how plants grow! *'Both:' Everything here is alive! (X4) *'Parlsona:' A note becomes a chord, becomes a phrase, becomes... a melody! And a note... becomes... a monster! *'Both:' Everything here is alive! (X2) *'Both:' You plant a seed, it settles in... and then it bursts! And then it splits, and makes a twin! Then, there were more. Look, across the landscape, and you'll find. It's just a bunch of plants! Cold Island On Cold Island, Tawkerr and Maggpi are the only Werdos currently available. They sing about a completely different topic than Plant Island; the coldness. In this song, Tawkerr sings in a quite lower tone that any other island´s Werdo. * Maggpi: Look at the stars in the big black ink, tell me what you feel and tell me what you think, Is it cold outside? Is it cold out? * Tawkerr: '''This... is what I live for! This... is wondrous chill! And yes... it can be lonely, but hey... do what you will! * '''Both: '''Nobody likes me, everyone's afraid of me. It's because I'm... weird. Nobody likes me, everyone's afraid of me. Its because I'm so... cold. * '''Both: '''Is it cold outside? (X4) * '''Both: '''Nobody likes me, everyone's afraid of me. It's because I'm... weird. Nobody likes me, everyone's afraid of me. Its because I'm so... cold. Air Island On Air Island, Parlsona and Stoowarb sing about the Air. * '''Stoowarb: They say that we are monsters, but I don't really care, just elementary monsters, it's all up in the air! * Parlsona: '''And now that you have landed, together we will share, a carefree life for monsters, because here we walk on air! * '''Both: You can see me in the sky and yet you don't know how to fly, and I don't want to be here alone. * Both: Take a chance, just take a step, and take a leap a faith with me, Can't you feel it? It's in the Air! Feeding monsters Breeding Werdos cannot be used for breeding, regardless of level. Release Dates Notes thumb|Reading Mailbox of Werdos discount (Anniversary Month 2017) * The Plant Island song was extended when they were introduced. Tawkerr did not extend the Cold Island song, though the last verse was modified. After Maggpi was introduced, however, the song DID get extended. * There seems to be confusion has to whether or not these monsters are the official part of the Legendary class. For purposes of simplicity, this wiki does not consider Werdos in the Legendary class; according to the wiki, they all fit in a separate class simply called "Werdos". * If one were to purchase 100 Relics (and thus a Werdo) solely with Diamonds, on a single day, the cost would exceed 4700 , making the Werdos the most expensive monsters of the entire MSM franchise. * The first two Werdos were first teased in the 'Think you know the My Singing Monsters?' Youtube video. At the end, they can be heard singing 'everything here is alive', albeit very quietly, and more echoey than in the actual game. * Werdos have been discounted at least once. The first time to do so is on September 25th, 2017 to September 29th, 2017, at 50% discount. * It is possible that the Werdos are related. ** Tawkerr on Cold Island doesn't extend the song, however, at the end, Deedge and Mammott both play along now, whereas before, it was only a Quibble and Spunge solo. *** However, with the appearance of Maggpi, the song is extended, repeating the verse with Furcorn, although Deedge did not play at first due to a now fixed glitch. ** Both Werdos extended the song, though Quibble initially did not play on Parlsona's part from a similar glitch to Deedge that was fixed around the same time. * The Werdos were originally going to be the Lyriks and there would be one on each natural island. * Every Werdo so far is voiced by a BBB employee or Monster Handler, the most known being Monster Handler Matt Stewart (voicing Stoowarb). * Werdos seem to be introduced to islands in pairs (or close to each other) with almost a year in between. * Strangely enough, some of the Achievement names are used for some of the lyrics for the Werdos. Category:Werdos Category:Monsters Category:Monsters Who Can Sing English Words and Phrases Category:Legendary Monsters